Soul Break
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: Summary: Again and again, his confession fails. Really, there were countless parallel worlds. Why is it that there wasn't even a single world where they could be together? "Byakuran, my soul is breaking…" "I know, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know." Now a twoshot. 10027.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Break

**Summary: Again and again, his confession fails. Really, there were countless parallel worlds. Why is it that there wasn't even a single world where they could be together? "Byakuran, my soul is breaking…" "I know, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know."**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If I did own, I wouldn't have ended it in such a crappy way like Amano did.**

**A/N: So, after an 'intense' discussion with my friend and fellow author ****Bunnygoesbang**** on FB, I have decided to write a 10027 fic. (I don't really support it though… it's more of a neutral thing.) Originally I wanted to write a 10001 fic (Byakuran X Uni) but then since my friend's OTP is 10027 and she kept on supporting it, I decided to use 10027 instead. (I'm more used to writing about Tsuna anyway…) This fic is a sort of gift fic to her (****Bunnygoesbang****) I guess. Merry Christmas, you crazy hyper 10027 fujoshi. (I still support specialshipping and grantedshipping, by the way!)**

_Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun. You know, I wanted to tell you something, just before you blasted that X-Burner on me. I really like you a lot, you know._

* * *

Byakuran realized, with yet another regret, that he had killed off Tsunayoshi-kun. Again. This was what, the 3892737th time now? In each parallel world, he had wanted to rule over everything. He wanted to be king.

Every king needs a queen…

In each world, Sawada Tsunayoshi, being the goody-goody saint that he was, had rose up to try and defeat Byakuran, tried to save the world, tried to rescue his friends… all the usual heroic stuff.

The first time, in the first parallel world, when Byakuran first met Tsuna, he had crushed him nonchalantly, with no more thought then if he had killed a fly.

The second time, Byakuran was a little more intrigued. This time, he watched the brunet with a little more interest. When he finally killed him, he felt the tiniest twinge of regret.

In the third world, Byakuran caught Tsuna and imprisoned him in a birdcage, so that he could watch the pretty little boy dance and sing for him everyday. Unfortunately, within a few days, Tsuna had died of starvation. He had refused to obey Byakuran, so Byakuran had no choice but to kill him. He really did feel sorry when he buried the tiny, broken body. Over the corpse, he sprinkled white flower petals. The boy had spent his entire time in the birdcage playing with flowers.

By the tenth world, Byakuran had fallen in love with the boy. His unwavering resolve, his determination to carry through even though he knew he would fail. All this fascinated Byakuran to no end. He wanted this boy called Sawada Tsunayoshi. He wanted to hold that slim, petite frame in his arms, wanted to hold him tightly and love him tenderly.

Unfortunately, Tsuna had died as well. Poisoned to death.

After that, Byakuran became desperate to keep Tsuna alive. In the twenty-second world, Byakuran had voluntarily surrendered all his weapons, and walked up to Tsuna, hoping that he could persuade the boy to become his bride.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun. I have something to tell you." Byakuran said, as politely as he could.

"What is it?" Tsuna replied warily, tensing himself in case the white-haired man decided to attack.

"Would you like to merge Vongola with Millefiore?"

"…what?"

"Would you like to merge our families? I'll be the first-in-command, and you'll be the second… how about that? I can always persuade Uni to become your assistant or something."

"Why do you want to merge…?"

"Because I love y-…"

At that exact moment, a bullet hole appeared in Tsuna's chest. One of Byakuran's trigger-happy subordinates had decided that the negotiation was taking too long and decided to shoot Tsuna.

Byakuran had cried for ten days after that. Then he personally executed that stupid subordinate.

Afterwards, in every single world, Byakuran had tried his best to keep Tsuna alive. Unfortunately, due to bad luck and circumstance, Tsuna kept dying. Over and over. Whether or not it was by accident or on purpose, fate just seemed determined to bury that doll-like face 6 feet under the earth.

* * *

World no. 374: Car crash. Tsuna's body was found wedged in between a cement mixer and his own car.

* * *

World no. 455: Drowned after being pushed off the cruise ship.

* * *

World no. 797: Mugged and then killed in a dark alleyway.

* * *

Suicide.

* * *

Fire.

* * *

Bomb.

* * *

Gassed.

* * *

Beheaded.

* * *

Disease.

* * *

Finally, in world no. 23794, Byakuran had managed to confess to Tsuna. Tsuna had blushed, blinked and then lowered his head shyly.

"I love you too, Byakuran-senpai."

"Yay! Marshmallow glomp!" Byakuran squealed happily, tackling the boy.

"B-Byakuran-senpai! We're still in school!"

5 hours later, Tsuna's body was found in his closet. His vital organs had all been stabbed by strange-looking knives. His skull had been cracked open and someone had took out all the blood from his veins and replaced them with dirt. Some of his ribs were missing. Byakuran later found out that some group called the Varia had decided to kill him because apparently he was a threat to their boss.

Byakuran made sure to personally mutilate all of the Varia members when he became boss of Millefiore in that parallel world.

In World no. 78954, Tsuna himself had gone to find Byakuran. He knew that Byakuran had been trying to keep all his other parallel world selves alive, but had failed in the end.

"Byakuran, my soul is breaking…"

"I know, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know."

"We just weren't meant to be together, were we?"

"No."

"And… I'm probably going to die soon."

"…"

"See you in the next parallel world, then."

"…!"

"I love you."

One gentle kiss, and he was gone.

Tsuna died of leukemia in that world.

Finally, in the last and final parallel world, Tsuna had managed to win. Byakuran had been so happy; he hadn't really minded being blasted to death by the X-Burner. After all, to die at the hands of the person you loved most in the world, that was absolute bliss.

And at last, after the Rainbow Battle, years and years later, they finally got together. Byakuran gave Tsuna the memories of all the other parallel worlds, and they made a decision together. They knew that their relationship would definitely be frowned upon, so they chose the final method.

The next day, under the cherry blossom tree, two bodies were found lying side-by-side. Their pinky fingers were tied together with a red thread and they were smiling peacefully.

The strangest thing was, nobody knew how they died. There was no sign of injury or poisoning or anything like that. In fact, it looked as though they had simply died in their sleep.

The only person who seemed to know anything was a certain illusionist, who shook his spiky blue head. During the funeral, he said:

"Of all the 6 worlds… they chose to go there, huh…"

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Byakuran! You're here!"

"Let's go!"

"Hai, Byakuran!"

**A/N: Um. Well. Nothing much to say, except that this was spontaneously typed on my aunt's comp.(thanks, Ayi!) No rough draft or anything like that, so the story might seem a little… weird and stilted. Btw, the stuff that I wrote for the third parallel world is based on my other fic 'Byakuran's Birdie'. (SHAMELESS PLUG)**

**Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Break Chapter 2

**Summary: Again and again, his confession fails. Really, there were countless parallel worlds. Why is it that there wasn't even a single world where they could be together? "Byakuran, my soul is breaking…" "I know, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know." Now a twoshot. 10027.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. KHR belongs to the fallen mangaka Akira Amano. And the 'Clockwork Lullaby' belongs to the brilliant genius troll known as mothy/Akuno-P. **

**A/N: So like… I was planning for this story to just be a oneshot, but practically everyone who reviewed said to me "what happened to them?", "what world did they go to?", "I don't understand the last part…", "how did they die?". So I decided to make a second chapter. I hope this answers everyone's questions. Oh, and this is my first time using Chrome Dukuro as the main character for a fic, so apologies if she seems kinda OOC.**

_Hey, Boss…_

_How are you doing over there? Is Byakuran treating you well? We miss you a lot, every day. Wish you were here._

Writing letters to her dead boss was… extremely upsetting. It was also kind of silly. After all, dead people can't reply to you.

Chrome sighed as she prepared to throw the letter away. As she moved her hand to the bin, something tapped on her window.

She opened it to discover a brown sparrow and a white pigeon sitting on the window ledge. The sparrow fluttered onto her shoulder and chirped loudly. It began to sing.

"Lu li la, lu li la." The sparrow sang.

Chrome blinked. As she wondered what to do (should she call the cloud man?), the pigeon flew off. It soon came back with a small note in its break.

As soon as Chrome had the note in her hand, the two birds flew off.

_Lu li la, lu li la… will this lullaby heal your heart? _The note read in Tsuna's oh-so-familiar handwriting.

Chrome choked. At the bottom of the paper, in her boss's handwriting, were 5 words:

_Let's meet again next time._

"Definitely!" Chrome cupped her hands to her mouth and called out. "We'll definitely… definitely meet again! I promise you, Boss! All of us will meet again!"

"Lu li la, lu li la!" The sparrow sang back, his song reaching Chrome's window, even as he and the pigeon flew further and further away.

As the two birds slowly became a brown and white speck in the distance, Chrome murmured: "Mukuro-sama… you were right…"

* * *

_Lu li la, lu li la…?_

The brown-haired transfer student smiled at his six classmates and said: "My name is…"

"Boss!" A purple-haired girl blurted out. As the seven of them stared at each other in dawning realization, a blue-haired boy with mismatched eyes stood at the door and chuckled.

"As always, you keep your promises…" He laughed, staring at the boy with brown hair.

**A/N: Uh… so… I guess I should clear up some things…**

**-This happens after the funeral. Exactly how long after the funeral is up to you to interpret.**

**-The 2 birds are the animal reincarnations of Tsuna and Byakuran. Since they couldn't be together as humans, they went to the animal world to be together. Remember Mukuro's 6 Paths? Yeah, they chose the animal path. That's why only Mukuro knew what was going on.**

**-Mukuro had told Chrome that Tsuna had gone to another world to become happy, hence Chrome's reactions in this story.**

**-The last part in the previous chapter was Tsuna and Byakuran being reincarnated into the animal world and managing to find each other there.**

**-The last part in THIS chapter is the 8 of them (Tsuna and all of his guardians including Mukuro) being reincarnated into their next lives. They kinda remember each other and déjà vu and all that.**

**-The lyrics 'lu li la, lu li la… will this lullaby heal your heart?" is from the song 'Clockwork Lullaby' by mothy. (the song, not the series! Clockwork Lullaby 01)**

**Right then. Hope this clears things up. (I'm in a hurry, so there's probably lots of mistakes in this story. Sorry!) **

**Reviews please!**


End file.
